


Share The Sunshine Young Blood

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Full Nelson, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bananas, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Festivals, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Guard Style, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Edelgard, fresh out of being summoned from her world, was incredibly bored of castle life. After some time experimenting with her body, she notices a flyer for a nearby harvest festival. Horny as all hell, she gets a wicked idea and is suddenly joined by Camilla and Lucina who thought similarly.Anonymous Commission
Relationships: Camilla/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Camilla/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 14





	Share The Sunshine Young Blood

Trying to overthrow an entire religion and taking over the rightful place on the throne would be a tiring experience for anyone. Coupled with being forced to attend lessons and monthly battles and it was no wonder that Edelgard was constantly exhausted and on edge. She would do anything for her kingdom, sure, but juggling so many necessary tasks was taking its toll on the white haired woman. Edelgard’s world was constantly fraught with battles and territories attempting to take control of each other so often that when one task ended, another three were piled up.

Enough was enough for Edelgard, so once she was summoned to an alternate dimension by some guy in a hooded jacket, she was secretly glad that she was not forced to be in charge of anything. In fact, she was the only one from her world that was transferred, so no one even knew what Foldlan was, much less herself. Since there was an abundance of strange, multi-faceted soldiers from all over, Edelgard was not even called into battle all that often. She was still expected to show up now and then, but she was free to do whatever she liked on her off time, a completely new experience for her. Edelgard even got her own room once the others found out that she was royalty from another realm.

What’s one to do when they are suddenly forced to take a break after years of planning and exhaustion? Edelgard originally was confused and worked herself up from the thought of leisure time, however, when she saw that others that were transferred usually paired up and hid away for hours at a time, Edelgard figured out that everyone was usually either getting a bit too cozy with each other or at the very least with themselves. Considering that Edelgard was alone with no one she knew, she would take her own built up energy into her own hands.

Quite literally, as after a couple of days of doing nothing, Edelgard found herself masturbating the hours away. Taking off everything she had, Edelgard could be found tepidly inserting a finger into her moist hole, sliding it in and out while she pinched around a nipple. Occasionally adding another finger, Edelgard would bring herself to the edge, before calming herself down and starting over once again. She was not trying to get herself off constantly, but the build up was a feeling that Edelgard craved. She would experiment with other objects that she found when walking the hallways, a handle of a hairbrush would be once she frequently went back to when she needed to finally cum.

She would spend hours at a time doing this sexual tease with her body. If she woke up around dawn, she wouldn’t leave her abode until a massive orgasm that she had set up that would last until lunch time. Edelgard would feel the rush as she started to cum, moaning loudly, without a care in the world who could hear her. Sometimes she would fuck herself with the hairbrush and then slide it out, only for it to enter her mouth as she continued to masturbate. Taking it to the next level, she would suck off her juices while her digits plunged into her cunt, leaving Edelgard exhausted and satisfied as she finished herself off.

This became the norm for Edelgard, and after some time, it would become boring for her. Sure, she became a master of her own body, but there was no thrill, no action, and most importantly, no one taking control and fucking her senseless. Edelgard tried to make friends with some of the other inhabitants, but most per put off by her stern attitude. No one tried to get close to Edelgard, much less have their way with her. This infuriated Edelgard, but because she wasn’t honest about her desires, no one could take her up on her offer. A terrible excuse for them, as Edelgard’s slim frame coupled with her pillowy mounds would make anyone pleased as they slipped inside her. 

Edelgard, not seeing any way to satisfy her needs, would then stay up until late at night. She would go out with less clothes than usual, and walk around the castle walls. Secretly hoping that some night owl would notice. As she did this, she became more bare, and after a week would display all her assets as she walked to a random destination. The cold air blew across her nipples, making them hard, and whenever someone almost caught her, Edelgard would feel a rush that would never have happened if she stayed in her own world. Her breasts swayed as she went from corner to corner, never walking in the middle of the hallway with complete confidence, but with enough that she could attempt this at all. By the time she got back to her room, Edelgard was slick with her juices and went full force on her pussy until she came.

It was during one of these escapades that Edelgard stumbled upon a notice hanging on the castle’s bulletin board. It was smaller than the average piece, so not many would notice, but the way it was worded caught Edelgard’s eye. Promoting the annual harvest season, a town a little ways away from the castle was holding a festival a couple of days away. Since they had saved the town from an attack, they were opening up to anyone that wanted to come and see the sights and games. Something clicked inside Edelgard’s mind that shocked her. Maybe it was due to her running around nude that clouded her mind, or it was due to the lack of sex, but when Edelgard red the flyer, she made a risky plan. One that if caught, may make the others judge her, or even attempt to send her as far away as they could. What she didn’t count on, was that while she thought it up, her hands were already flicking her clit in anticipation. 

\------------------------------------

Finally the day came for the festival. Edelgard had already requested that day off, which was no problem and headed out on her own, taking a horse with her. The town was close enough that it was only a short ride away until she saw her destination, music already starting strong despite it being early in the morning. It looked like everything had already been set up, and children were running around, trying out every food that they could from the various stalls. For such a small village, it was a massive event, and there were adults already drinking and dancing along to the tunes being played. It looked as though there was going to even be a small parade to finish off everything with a nice touch. There was even a stall letting people tuck away their animals, which Edelgard certainly took advantage of, taking only a bag with her.

In other words, it was the perfect opportunity for Edelgard to sneak away into some secluded corner and tear off her clothes, leaving only the tie in her hair and the small boots she had on. “The old Edelgard would never have done this” she thought as she made her way towards a dark corner in between some houses. She waved awkwardly towards a gaggle of men who stopped to look at her and blushed deeply. “Those looked just fine,” she thought to herself, her face getting redder as she imagined all three taking her on at once, “This is a horrible idea, but since I’m here, I may as well finish it.”

That thought gave Edelgard enough resolve to sneak her the corner when she thought no one would notice. Taking a sigh of relief, Edelgard started to remove her garments one by one, placing them in the bag she had brought alongside. She was only in her panties and bra, when she suddenly felt two balloons hit her back, alongside strands of hair. Frightened, she tried to pull back, but strong arms held her, forcing Edelgard to lean her back deeper into the soft pair of breasts.

“Are you looking for a good time too?” questioned a husky voice owned by the one pinning Edelgard down, “Don’t worry, my friend and I had the same idea.” 

Edelgard was then turned around and found herself looking into the deep loving eyes of Camilla. While Edelgard had only worked with the Malig Knight for a couple of battles, she knew from those experiences that Camilla was incredibly strong when she wanted to be, and that she may not be able to escape her grasp. 

Stopping her struggle, Edelgard’s face became redder as Camilla kissed her forehead. “Oh you poor dear, You think I’m here to stop you, don’t you? Don’t worry about that.”

Edelgard, stunned, replied, “You-you won’t? Why?”

“Because like I said dearie, my friend and I have done this before and the more the merrier.”

“Your friend? Wait, did you say that you have done this?” inquired Edelgard, looking around for someone else in the shade.

“Why yes, it seems that all royalty these days want to show off their body. Don’t worry, she will be here soon. Why don’t you be a doll and let me help you?”

Without waiting for an answer, Camilla bent down and placed her lips upon Edelgard’s. Letting go of the other empress, Camilla danced her fingers down Edelgard’s hips, tickling her, until they reached their destination. As Camilla forcibly continued to make out with Edelgard, her hands tugged down a bot at Edelgard’s scarlet panties until she had full access to Edelgard’s trimmed entrance. Moaning into Camilla’s mouth, Edelgard parted her legs enough so that Camilla could curl two fingers and plunge them into her snatch. 

“Oh Edelgard, dear” Camilla cooed, breaking their kiss, “It looks like you have been needing this.”

Edelgard only nodded her head as Camilla continued to part her way into Edelgard’s flower. Unlike what Edelgard was accustomed to, Camilla did not want to have a slow, thoughtful time. Instead, she twirled her fingers inside, doing her best to make Edelgard cum as quickly as possible. Finding Edelgard’s engorged clit, Camilla went to work, flicking it with her thumb. Camilla bent over and started to suck on Edelgard’s neck as she picked up the pace. Feeling Camilla starting to leave a hickey pushed Edelgard over the edge, and she buried her face into Camilla’s tits while her lower body shook from the orgasm.

Camilla kept a hold of Edelgard until she was good enough to stand, making sure to keep her dainty fingers inside the whole time. Edelgard was flushed, and looked up at a smiling Camilla. Feeling awkward, Edelgard couldn’t figure out what to say after having someone finally make her cum, and from fingers alone at that! It was only the beginning of the festival and Edelgard had already gotten what she came for. Steeling her voice, Edelgard was about to express her gratitude towards Camilla when they both heard a feminine cough. 

Turning her head, Edelgard noticed another figure in the shadows, also nude looking back at the duo. While not as endowed as either Camilla or Edelgard, the new girl was incredibly toned from years of experience and working out. Her breasts looked great on her slim frame, and as Edelgard’s eyes went downwards, she noticed that beyond the royal blue tuft of pubic hair was an ass that one would only dream about. Firm butt cheeks that begged to be slapped were attached to the body, and even Edelgard wanted to force down the new girl and violate her from behind. Edelgard made her way back to the woman’s face and noticed a strange symbol in one of the pupils. With a gasp, she realized that it was Lucina, another princess that she had worked with before. Edelgard could tell that Lucina was a beauty, but seeing her naked was a rare delicacy.

“Oh good you’re here!” Camilla cried out in delight, finally pulling out of Edelgard with a slight pop. 

“I am, and it looks like you found someone else to join us,” Lucina replied, walking closer to the others, “It seems like she’s ready to go as well.”

“Oh she certainly is,” cooed Camilla, wigging her sticky fingers at Lucina, “Would you like a quick taste?”

Lucina lightly grabbed Camilla’s wrist and started to lick her fingers clean. Lucina’s tongue wrapped around each digit in tandem, making sure to savor Edelgard’s pussy taste.

“Mmm, that is pretty good,” escaped Lucina’s lips as she smacked them. “I don’t know how you found out about this, but I am glad you are here.”

Edelgard nodded, adding, “How we all came up with this, I don’t know. But since you two are experienced, can you please tell me what to do?”

“Of course sweety!” Camilla happily responded, “First you need to lose that bra and remove those underwear. Only full nudity for this trio.”

As Edelgard took off and discarded her underwear, she reached out to unclasp her bra, only for Camilla to do it for her. She flung it aside, and as Edelgard instinctively tried to cover up, Camilla shook her head, “Oh no, let me see how gorgeous you are.”

Edelgard forced herself to remove her hands from her breasts and spun around for a clapping Camilla.

“Oh you are so perfect!” Camilla said as Edelgard twirled, “You are the exact halfway point between Lucina and I. Today will be great for all of us!”

Lucina chimed in, putting herself on Edelgard’s left, “That’s right. We look perfect together.”

“Sure do, now ladies, let’s make some strangers happy!”

\------------------------------------

Edelgard was somewhat dragged alongside the other princesses, their arms linked together, and bags tucked away in a corner. Her face was easily the most embarrassed, but all three striking visions were starting to feel wet at the thought of what was to come. The area they were hiding at was empty, so as they strutted, few would have been able to see. Edelgard took this brief moment to examine Camilla’s form more closely now that they were out in the sunlight.

Camilla’s breasts were massive, and jiggled as she walked forward. While not the slimmest in the world, Edelgard could tell that Camilla was strong where it counted. Her ass was decently fit as well due to her years of riding, and the wild amount of wavy hair Camilla had flowed around her body with grace. She was the most clean shaven of the three girls, and her pussy looked to be the most ready as well, moistening every step of the way. Her nipples were sharp as diamonds, and anyone who looked would know that this was a beast that could not be tamed and got what she wanted.

Edelgard and the girls continued their tour of the town, getting more looks the closer they got to the festival. Edelgard was dripping with anticipation at this point, and would wave slightly at those who stared. Camilla was shaking her hips a bit too much for the average step, and Lucina was motioning for others to come over. Edelgard was feeling woozy at all of the attention, and was wondering when everything would stop and force her to come back to reality.

Fortunately for her, a gaggle of men shouted at the women to come over to a set of tables.

“Ahoy there!” yelled a jolly man with a slight belly and thick muscular arms, “Why don’t you three come over and have a talk with us?”

“I knew this was a harvest festival but I think these girls took it too far.” joked a scrawny man, fresh out of puberty.

“Don’t scare them off. Those two were here last year, and the one in the middle looks just perfect.” replied a third man, whose cock was already hard in his pants. “Don’t worry ladies, we’ll take good care of you!”

The three looked at each other briefly, pretending to decide if it was worth their while. Edelgard was checking all three men out, their body types differing from the other not unlike the women she was entangled with. All three nude women nodded, and walked towards the men, knowing what was about to happen.

Camilla went first, selecting the bony boy as her first prey. Sitting down on his lap, the busy woman purred and stroked his face with one hand. “

“Hello there,” she said to the men, “How is everyone doing at this fine festival?”

The boy stuttered, clearly never having seen a nude women act so forward “Uh. we-we’re good, right guys?”

The other two men nodded, the most average one slapping his knees and pointing to Lucina who got the message and slid on in, her naked ass rubbing directly against the rapidly hardening dick. She grinded on him a bit more, clearly enjoying the process of riling him up. This left Edelgard for the larger man, his dick already protruding out of his pants. More tentative than the others, she decided to get on her knees when reaching the large man.

He chuckled at Edelgard, getting up to remove his pants. “I like this year’s crops, but I don’t think we had any this willing to be plucked.”

The youngest stuttered in agreement, “If I had known what kind of seed we were planting, I’d have been a farmer.”

The third was already removing his shirt, after having had Lucina about to shoot his load, “Well now, I think its best we plant our own seed if you get my drift.”

He was fully naked as he finished his sentence, and started to grind his dick alongside Lucina’s slit, each pass attempting to enter. Lucina was more than happy to go alongside this, and his cock slid in, barely needing any extra juices before the man was fully within Lucina. 

“Holy Shit, you’re tight.” panted the man as he continued to thrust into Lucina. She said nothing, but bounced her ass as quickly as possible along his dick, desperate to get him off. He gripped Lucina’s smaller tits and squeezed, causing a harsh gasp from Lucina. He continued along, and the others watched, or at least attempted to, since Camilla was doing her best to remove her boy’s clothes off of him. When Camilla put the new man’s hands on her fat tits, it got his attention real quick, and as he marveled at how her pillows felt to his touch, Camilla stood up, her hands over his as they raised together.

“Good boy,” she whispered in his ear, “Have you ever felt up a woman before?”

“N-no miss,” came the reply, “I have never been with someone.”

“Then you get an extra special gift then.”

Camilla kissed the skinny man then, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. As they kissed, Camilla pulled off the boy’s pants on one fell swoop, and when the kiss broke, she marveled at its length. While it wasn’t the girthiest penis in the world, it was certainly longer than most, and it curved upwards slightly. His balls were of a decent size, and the boy’s cock twitched constantly, as if looking for its home.

“You have a marvelous cock,” Camilla licked her lips, “If you don’t mind, I think I need to try you out. Do you want big sis to take your virginity?”

“Yes. Please. Please let me fuck you.”

“Good boy,” cooed Camilla, pushing the boy back down into sitting on the chair, “I’ll teach you how to treat a woman right!”

She allowed the boy to play with her tits as she angled his cock to her vaginal entrance. She sat down slowly, allowing them both to experience his long rod entering the promised land for the first time. He almost cried out by the time Camilla had sat down fully, her cunt barely able to fit his full length. Camilla settled down a little, pleasantly surprised that the former virgin had not shot his load too quickly. She got up an inch before going back down, doing so again and again while the skinny boy moaned and cried in ecstasy.

Lucina wasn’t about to let Camilla get all the action. By this point her lover had her slammed against a wall, his hands gripping her firm ass as he plowed through her pussy. It was rough, and the princess was loving it, begging for her long hair to be pulled. He was more than willing to help her out, and bunched Lucina’s mane into his grip and tugged, making Lucina scream. 

“This bitch likes it rough huh?” he said with a snarl. Lucina whimpered her agreement and kept trying to move with his frantic rhythm. The pain sent electricity down Lucina’s spine, and while her hole was split open, she couldn’t do anything but laugh as the pleasure kept coming. Her first partner of the day was already hitting some of her best kinks, and if the day continued that way, Lucina would end up as a sloppy mess.

Camilla was having too much fun to be noticing whatever was happening to Lucina. As she rode her lover’s long cock, she kept teasing him slightly. Nipping at his ears, and leaving kisses along his neck.

“I’m glad you haven’t cum yet, most would have.” Camilla giggled.

“I’ve been close so often, your pussy is so hot!”

“I know dear, but please try to hold it in until we both finish. Would sucking my breasts make you feel good? It does for me.”

Those were the magic words the guy needed to hear, as he suckled Camilla’s nipple without delay. Licking all over her areola, he awkwardly switched between each nipple sucking harshly. The other hand kept mashing at her knockers, enjoying the vast amount of flesh he could grab each time. Camilla let him do his thing with her body, praising him for his enthusiasm. As she got closer to her own climax, Camilla gripped his back hard enough to leave marks that the boy would be proud of the next day.

Edelgard couldn’t believe her eyes. Here she was, on her knees like a dog and watching her new companions get pounded into next week. What she wasn’t counting on was the larger man whipping out his cock and slapping her in the face with it. It was shorter than the others, though not enough to be called puny, but like the man it was attached to, its girth was impressive. The fat dick caught Edelgard by surprise, and as she opened her mouth to say something, the large man moved into position.

“What are yo- uluck!” started Edelgard, before her lips were spread wide by the fat man pushing his way into her maw.

“There we go.” uttered the man as he gripped the back of Edelgard’s head and tried to slide a bit further into her mouth.

Despite her surprise, Edelgard got to work, doing her best to pleasure this fat cock with her tongue. Nothing had been so wide in Edelgard’s mouth however, and as the inches slowly slid down near her throat, the white haired woman started to choke. If the loud slurps and rapid tapping or her hands on the man’s legs meant anything to him, it didn’t show because he kept pumping his immense cock further down Edelgard. 

“What a good bitch,” he moaned once Edelgard gave up her pride and let the man control her. His cock had finally reached the back of Edelgard’s throat and he held it there, Edelgard’s eyes watering as she was unable to breathe. His pubic hairs tickled Edelgard, and she about passed out before the man slid his way out, along with it a massive amount of saliva coming along with it. As Edelgard gasped for air, her eyes clouded over with lust, and as the man got her lips back to position, she got as much air as needed and opened herself dutifully.  
“That’s a good whore.” was the last thing she heard before he dug his way back down her throat. Still gagging, Edelgard did her best to live through his cock bashing its way through her. Edelgard was a mess of her own spit now, and she started to finger fuck herself, wishing that there was another dick for that hole as well.

The three were all getting what they wanted, and as they started to really get into the groove, the inexperienced boy started to groan out that he was about to finish. Camilla rode him frantically and looked into the sweating boys eyes. 

“Go ahead big boy, fill big sis up with your sperm.”

With a groan, he thrusted upwards one final time, his hands each pinching one of Camilla’s nipples. She moaned into his neck as he pumped her with three globs of semen. He shook as the final bits filled throughout Camilla’s pussy.

Camilla kissed the boy’s face all over, saying, “What a good boy. You lasted as long as a real man.”

He uttered his thanks before passing out in the chair. Camilla giggled and got off of him, her pussy making a wet sound as the dick left its warm embrace. Dabbing away some of the excess semen with a napkin on the table, she cleaned up and watched the other two get filled as well, though she had a sneaking suspicion that it would not be a long pause.

Lucina was the next to get filled, though it wasn’t without warning. By this point, her violent man had her pinned to the ground, her ass raised enough so that he could slap her cheeks as he pounded into her. Lucina was in love with the change, and was yelling obscenities not suited for the crowned princess.

“Fuck me harder, fill this slutt bitch with your hot nasty cum!” she wailed with her face into the dirt ground. 

“Here you go then. Take this seed!” the man growled, his dick fully within her as he shot his own load, making Lucina squirm in pleasure. The pressure that filled her up was enough to make Lucina cum herself, and she cried from the feeling into the dirt. The man fucked her through her orgasm, only pulling out when he was fully spent. A final slap of the ass and a halfhearted tug of her hair was all he left Lucina with, besides the cum leaking from her hole of course.

“You’ve gotten better since last year.” he muttered, putting back on his clothes. He tossed Lucina a handkerchief to wipe her face clean of the dirt, but left the group shortly. Not that Lucina cared, as she wiped herself off and rolled over into a sitting position.

By this point Edelgard was having the time of her slutty life. Her face was turning purple from the fat cock not letting her be able to breathe. She became a quick expert in holding down the chubby man’s dick down her throat, making the sloppiest of noises as he pistoned his way with her. Edelgard’s fingers had already given herself a quick orgasm, but that didn’t stop her from trying to pleasure her man. His sweat hit her face, mixing with her own perspiration. RIght before he gave Edelgard his gift, he pinched her nose with one hand, the other forcing her head up against his bulging stomach.

Now fully unable to breathe, Edelgard couldn’t do anything but try to swallow as the man gushed down her throat. Load after load came out of his cock, clearly not having cum in a number of days, leaving poor Edelgard helpless until he finally finished, the last few spurts landing on the tip of her tongue as he graciously pulled out. She gasped for air, her nostrils flaring up as they tried to get enough oxygen. The paunchy man laughed and patted the top of Edelgard’s head

“Now, I probably should have warned ya. But where’s the fun in that? I hope you don’t take it the wrong way, but your mouth so wide at the others gettin’ fucked was just begging for it!”

Edelgard, still unable to talk, nodded her head. She was not upset in the slightest. In fact, she wanted to continue her depraved desires until the night came and she was drowning in spunk. The overweight man sensed this, and as he struggled to pull up his pants, he looked at all three freshly fucked women with a grin.

“Well don’t worry about him,” he said, motioning to the passed out skinny man, “I’ll deal with that mess. Why don’t ya wipe this pretty young thing up and explore the town. I’m sure that you fine ladies can find somethin’ to do.”

Helping Edelgard to her feet, Camilla thanked the man, as did Lucina. Edelgard finally could breathe enough that she kissed his lips lightly. 

“We sure will, but thank you for your hospitality.” she said, still breathing a little hard.

“You’re welcome missy. I recommend that ya’ll go towards the stall area. Its still early enough that most of the youngins aren’t out, but the guys sure are.”

He gestured to his left, and they turned, seeing that there were a few guys looking their way, their bodies glistening from setting up their stands. With one final thanks, the trio headed that way, hand in hand.

\------------------------------------

It may have been a short walk, but that didn’t mean that no one was staring at the beauties. It seemed as though a small crowd started to form around them when they reached the festivities, forming a tight circle of all different kinds of men. Pretending to ignore them, Camilla strutted over to a chocolate banana stand. She peered over the selection, her breasts dangling enticingly close to the phallic fruit. Putting a finger to her full lips, Camilla made her selection, a strong banana that bulged a bit at the ends. 

“Oh this looks yummy,” she said, licking her lips as her hand grabbed the stick. “I could eat this all in a bite or two… if only I had some money.”

She pouted, crossing her arms under her tits to make them more prominent. The effect it had on the stall keeper was obvious and he stammered out, “Well maybe we can work something out. You look very cold.”

“Camilla gestured for Edelgard to come over before saying, “Oh I’m good, but this poor dear needs something large to warm her up. Is there any way we can trade? I’m so hungry.”

Camilla took the chocolate fruit and started to tease it, her tongue licking the tip before going further down. Camilla considered this treat as though it was the best cock ever, and gave extra attention as her lips enveloped the squishy food. She took the majority of its length in one fell swoop, and made exaggerated suckling noises as she polished it off. A few moments passed as everyone watched the busty beauty finally pull out the banana, the chocolate all gone, but with no visible teeth marks.

A polite round of applause came from everyone once Camilla showed her achievement to the stall owner. He stammered his approval and Edelgard came over to him, giving the fruit seller a sniff. As his stall suggested, the man smelled of nuts and berries. The aroma made Edelgard smile and start to tug off his clothes.

“Thank you sir. I’ve been dying to be warmed up.” came out of Edelgard as she felt up this new person’s bare chest. It was decently built from picking fruit, and was just hairy enough for Edelgard to sink her fingers into as she stroked.

“Keep doing that, and I’ll make sure you’re on fire today baby.” he said, his hand playing with Edelgard’s single ponytail.

“I’m full, so I can’t do what she did right now, but there is another mouth just needing your precious food.”

Edelgard hopped up onto the stall, quickly moving the other food to the edge so that it wouldn’t spill over. Her ass was over the edge, and her back was only halfway covered by the stall, so the top of her body was off the other edge. She sat up a bit and spread her legs wide, making her vaginal opening be clearly seen. One hand held her up vis the stall pole while the other circled around her clitoris, her pussy dripping with want.

“Get me your personal banana and mix it with my cream!” begged Edelgard, barely able to contain her lust, “Fuck me so much that I don’t remember last week.”  
“Who could say no to that?” the man joked while he removed his own trousers. His cock was throbbing from anticipation, and the head was dark purple, already spitting out a tiny bit of precum. Grabbing the base, he headed over to Edelgard and rubbed his bulging head along her entrance. A yelp of approval came from Edelgard, so the fruity-smelling seller pushed lightly within, stopping once the huge head had access.

“Oh why’d you stop?” cried Edelgard, trying to scoot more to get more cock within her

“Oh? I’m just enjoying the view. Lean your head back, maybe you’ll see what I mean.”

He was in no hurry, just leisurely moving his rod into Edelgard without a rush, so she did what he suggested and fell back, balanced by the stall and the man holding her legs. Upside down, Edelgard wasn’t entirely sure what to look for, but as she adjusted, she figured out exactly what the teasing man was referring to.

While Camilla and Edelgard were teasing their way into the stall owner’s pants, Lucina was using a more blatant approach. Pointing at two men with strong arms that followed the girls, she got herself in between them. Kissing one deeply, she spread her legs a bit to allow the two to start playing with her holes. Breaking the kiss as they fondled the princess, she turned around and started to make out with the other man.

“Want to make this a competition?” Lucina asked them, one hand on both of the men’s crotches, “You pick me up and both of you get one of my holes to do whatever you want to them. Whoever cums second or doesn’t drop me gets to fuck me in the ass. Sounds good?”

She did not give them that much of a choice, as while she said this, Lucina yanked their pants down to their ankes, both dicks hardening at her touch. They were very similar to each other, having a decent amount of heft, and both bent slightly in the opposite direction. 

“These look tasty,” Lucina muttered, stroking both in tandem, “Are you two related? Because these look so alike.”

“Uh, yeah we’re brothers actually” muttered one of the two, while the other was too busy taking off his shirt to notice.

“Oh that’s so much hotter,” Lucina purred, kissing one red cock head before the other, “Okay guess a number between one and five. Closest gets my pussy.”

Both brothers scrambled to say their choice. “Two” and “Six” came the shouts, the ones watching getting a chuckle at the one who got everything wrong.

Lucina laughed as well, her chest making her pert breasts jiggle a little as she did so, “Sorry boy, but you lost that bet. The answer was three anyways, so contestant number one gets my sloppy little slit!”

With a cheer, the winner picked Lucina by the legs and pushed his way through her lips with enthusiasm. This left Lucina on her back as she got leg legs spread for the first brother’s seed.

“Hey, don’t just stand there!” she barked at the second brother, “You still get my pretty mouth on your cock!”

He got Lucina’s hint as he hefted her high enough so that his hard cock was slapping her in the eye. After a bit of positioning, Lucina had a grip on his legs while he clutched her body near Lucina’s ribs. The brother’s dick was finally getting into Lucina’s pink lips, and he started thrusting once he saw that she could take it. Feeling Lucina’s fim grip, he pushed his cock all the way down Lucina’s throat, causing a slight bulge to be seen as it went its way. Both brothers picked up the pace and thrusted in time with one another, as one went down, so to did the second. The steady noises that came from their tandem fucking was loud considering the strangely hushed nature of everyone watching.

Camilla was attracting a group of her own, not many could resist the way her breasts swayed when she walked. Camilla wasn’t going to be the only one not getting any this time, and she found a part of the ground that wasn’t covered in dirt and sat down. Finishing off the banana in a couple quick bites, Camilla wanted more than a standard chocolatey treat.

“Oh my, I’m out of food. Who’s going to fill me now?” came a cry.

Hearing this, a lanky man stepped forward and dropped his pants. “I think I can help you with that.” He growled through his beard.

Seeing his cock stand proudly, Camila grinned, “Oh that will do just perfectly. Before you go, do you mind if I play with your meat first”

He agreed, and sat down as well, Camilla crawled to him and spread her breasts a bit, letting them fall over his impressive cock. She wrapped them around and started to move up and down, her breasts covering all that he had besides the tip of his dick.

“Most people can’t see anything when I do this to them. You’re pretty big.” Camilla cooed as she picked up the pace.

“Your tits are magnificent. I’m almost at my limit.”

“Well hurry up big man, I’m ready”

Camilla sucked the tip of the man’s cock as she pumped away. He finished al to quickly, and his semen spurted weakly into Camilla’s lips. Swallowing, she smiled at the man and got up, thanking him for her dessert.

Edelgard couldn’t handle watching this while only being fucked slowly. Shouting, “Hurry up and fuck me. Why do they get all the fun?” was enough for her partner to paugh and suddenly shove his entire length inside Edelgard.

“Watching turns you on, doesn’t it? You got way tighter as that blue haired bitch got stuffed. Admit it.” 

“Yes!” Edelgard cried out, bending upwards so she wasn’t upside down anymore, “God its so hot. Hurry, please finish me!”

“That’s a good girl. I’m making sure all you can think about is cock today, so get ready!”

He picked up Edelgard, burying his dick inside as he did so. With a yelp, he pulled out quickly and turned Edelgard around. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them by his side as he put his fat dick back inside Edelgard. She couldn’t struggle from his grip, not that she wanted to as he pounded her cunt with harsh strokes. She backed her ass as much as she could in time with his harsh thrusts, Edelgard’s pussy tightening up as it got close to orgasm.

Now that Edelgard was right side-up, she could see what was happening with her two partners, at least when she wasn’t drooling from ecstasy. Lucina was going at it harder, not stopping her gagged moans as the brothers held her and fucked her senseless. By this point, both were close, and Lucina could tell, sucking harder than ever while tightening her own cunt. With a shout, both brothers finished within seconds of each other. Lucina’s vagina was filled first, the excess amount dripping out from her lips, but it was not long until she gagged at the other filling up her mouth. Swallowing as much as she could, there was enough that it leaked out of her lips, both of her mouths leaking the sticky goo.

Lucina was dropped unceremoniously, her ass bouncing on the ground roughly. Patting her back in pain, she nonetheless looked at the duo and made the announcement, “Sorry pussy boy, but your brother lasted just a bit longer. Guess he wins this round.”

“Oh fuck yes, your ass looks perfect!” came a victorious shout before adding, “I don’t know if I can continue just yet though.”

Lucina wasn’t having him go soft on her just yet. She grabbed him by the balls and tugged him closer to her. “Oh no,” she said harshly, “I know a way we can get you back up. Camilla, will you please come here? You know what to do!”

Camilla heard this and got right next to Lucina. Both looked up and smiled, kissing each other lightly. As they continued, both grabbed a bit of the winner’s cock, stroking what they could grab. When the kiss broke, he was already getting harder. 

“Oh you’re not ready yet dear,” said Camilla as she leaned and kissed part of his shaft.

“Nope, I need this all the way up before you destroy my ass.” continued Lucina as she did the same on the opposite side. 

Both ladies moved their lips along the brother’s cock, making sure that not a corner of it wasn’t covered in their kisses. The two licked along the shaft, their tongues meeting the other along each pass. This quickly made the man rise up, though that wasn’t about to stop the women. Lucina stopped kissing the shaft, only to tuck her head under and start making love with his balls,

“Sorry about being rough with them,” she stated before going back for more. 

Lucina made sure that both got attention, and as she switched between them, a satisfying “Pop” noise came from her mouth. Camilla went ahead and took the shaft into her own hands, holding the base as she blew the first inch of the man’s cock. She jerked him off lightly, not wanting him to blow, but she couldn’t help but love the taste that was left from his first blown load.

Camilla and Lucina stopped suddenly, the shock of which made the man whimper a bit. “Oh don’t be a baby,” Lucina uttered, getting on her knees and raising her ass towards him, “Why don’t you take this hole for a ride?”

Something snapped inside the man’s mind, and he wanted nothing more than to teach Lucina a lesson. Not only did he put his cock right inside Lucina’s unused hole, He also lifted her legs over her head. This way, he was sitting on the ground, his cock half-buried inside Lucina’s tight, tiny asshole, and she could do nothing to escape his grasp.

“Call me a baby, will you?” She shouted, pumping his cock inside Lucina, “Well a baby can’t hold you down like the whore you are!”

Lucina cried out, “Fuck yes, treat me like a slut. Fuck my asshole, I’ve been a naughty girl!”

“Oh yeah baby, I’m going to mess your asshole up! Take it and love this!”

Knowing that he had full control over Lucina, he picked up and fucked Lucina as hard as he could. The full-nelson sex was a position that Lucina had no idea was possible, but as the brother’s cock kept going in and out of her chocolate starfish, she started to get addicted. She kept screaming out how much she loved this, and how much she needed more and more cock.

Another man came forward, his belly protruding over his shirt, and took off his belt, letting his pants hit the ground. Whipping out his long shaft, he nodded at the man fucking Lucina and moved forward. While fat, he was tall enough that Lucina’s face was in line with his cock, and without warning started to beat it all around Lucina’s head.

“You cry too damn much.” he said simply before grabbing Lucina’s skull and forcefully turning it toward his lower head.

He pushed through her lips and made Lucina taste his sweaty cock as he pumped into her mouth. His belly made frequent contact with Lucina's forehead as he forcefully had her suck on his cock. The pace between the two men couldn’t be any more apart as they filled up the princess. She was becoming a sweaty mess as they tag teamed her holes, and though her mouth was stuffed with the fat man’s shaft, Lucina kept moaning her approval.

Camilla was looking for cock of her own, and she got close to where Edelgard was being pleasured. Bending over, she spread open her cunt from behind and waggled her buttocks enticingly. Seconds passed before someone made their way through and claimed Camilla, sticking a few fingers into her snatch as he attempted to use his other hand to remove his clothes. He kept playing with Camilla’s clit, pinching it in time with his fingers entering, and when he stopped, Camilla felt empty and saddened.

This changed immediately to happiness, as the new man replaced his fingers with the fattest dick Camilla had ever felt. Though Camilla had her share of dicks before, it was a struggle for this rod to enter her pleasure zone. Camilla was soaking by this point, but the man’s cock took a few pouches into her sweet hole in order to eventually bottom out. As the man pushed through Camilla’s folds, he grabbed her wrists just like what was happening with Edelgard. 

“Fuck woman, Its rare anyone can take half of this beast, much less the whole thing!” He grunted as his hips finally met Camilla’s round ass.

“Oh honey, I’m shocked too. I’m never this full!” Camilla wailed as her partner started to pick up the pace.

“I’m not going to last forever in your cunt, you succubus. But I will do what I can to make you cum.”

“Just pump it into me, I’m already close!”

He complied with Camilla’s wishes and kept his firm grip on her wrists as he pumped away. Edelgard was directly in front of Camilla, and could see the sweat bead on her face and drip down to her generous globes. Edelgard whined as she saw Camilla’s bountiful breasts sway as she was screwed. It was hypnotic and Edelgard could only stare as the bounced along Camilla’s perfect body.  
“Like what you see?” Camilla asked between thrusts.

Edelgard managed to get out, “They are so big and I want to just suck on them.”

“Yours aren’t bad yourself. They fit your tight body, unlike these udders.”

“Fuck I want to just milk you all day!”

“That’s so sweet, I love my nipples being sucked like a baby”

The two men pounding the women chuckled at their attempts at flirting with one another. The two beauties were staring in each other’s eyes, and both men had the same idea. They forcefully moved the two so that their foreheads were practically touching when they met from the thrusts. 

The one inside Edelgard tightened his grip on her arms and kept pounding inside her while ordering, “If you two want each other so fucking much, why don’t you prove it? Do it, or I’ll pull out and not let you cum!”

Edelgard, not wanting him to start, leaned forward and brushed her lips upon Camilla. SHe could taste the salty cum that remained from the last time, and dove in for another kiss. Camilla was delighted with this and did the same. Both women started to make out as much as they could while being held back and fucked. Their tongues danced together, and they wanted this moment to last forever. Edelgard had only started to feel for women that day, and it was all due Camilla’s curvy body and willingness to be screwed alongside her.

Lucina had already started to orgasm from her own anal assault, She screamed into the cock in her mouth, which made the large man inside her to hold her by her hair and push until she was as close to the base of his dick as she could with his fat in the way. He kept her there for a full minute while the other man got close to finishing in her asshole. As the paunchy man came down Lucina’s throat, she came even harder, her toned cheeks squeezing the cock in her ass so hard that he too let loose.

Lucina didn’t have the strength to swallow the foul load in her mouth, so when he pulled out, the cum escaped her mouth, the sticky goo traveling down her chin and towards her breasts. Her large partner wasn’t completely spent however, and quickly angled his cock downwards, milking the remaining amount of semen all around her perky tits. Lucina was screaming nonstop now that there was nothing blocking her way, and the brother in her asshole thrusted through his orgasm until he let Lucina’s legs go and pushed her off, watching his sperm spurt out of the princess’ asshole.

The other women were close as well. Edelgard came first, the mix of slow and sudden thrusts finally allowing Edelgard to clench down and cum. Her partner filled her cunt to the brim and let her go, Edelgard falling into Camilla’s swaying mammaries. She latched on to one and sucked hard, doing what she promised. It got Camilla over the edge and she screamed as the fat dick pounding into her along with Edelgard’s lips got her off with a bang. Camilla’s husky voice rang through the festival, not caring who heard as she rode through her orgasm. Her partner was already close, but Camilla’s melodious cries had him cum deep inside. Five bursts went into Camilla’s snatch as he pulled out, the final shot landing onto Camilla’s full ass.

Panting, he let Camilla go, and she fell atop Edelgard, her weight pushing the two onto the dirt. Edelgard let go of her grip of Camilla’s tits, helping the purple-haired beauty to sit up. As they finally got up enough, they continued their kiss, Camilla reaching over to fondle Edelgard’s mounds. Lucina, barely able to walk, eventually made it over and joined the two, ending this shift in a sloppy three-way kiss that lasted for longer than any of them thought.

\------------------------------------

Multiple men came over to the three and started to masterbate around them. Edelgard noticed first and broke her part of the kiss, allowing Lucina and Camilla to continue, and waved confidently at all the dicks in her line of sight.

“Now now boys,” Edelgard started, wiping off some dirt on her shapely body, “You can all have a turn eventually. This is a festival after all.”

Camilla and Lucina broke their kiss and agreed, giggling at how quickly Edelgard leaned into this line of work. They all got up and walked away, much to the dismay of those who got out their dicks,

“Hey now!” Lucina started, putting her hands on her hips, “We can’t block all the stalls. They have to make money somehow.”

“Yes boys,” Camilla continued from where Lucina left off, “We want to enjoy the sights too. If one of you could kindly lead us somewhere new, we can continue our fun.:

“If you are nice and lucky!” Edelgard finished, her hands grabbing ahold of Camilla’s and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Don’t leave me out of this!” Lucina sternly said to Edelgard, grabbing her breasts, “Not think I haven’t noticed you keep going over to her and not me!”

“I’m sorry Lucina,” came the meek response from Edelgard, “She started it. Here, let me show you that I appreciate you too.”

Edelgard kissed Lucina hard on the mouth before moving down and sucking on her neck. This made Camilla laugh in approval and Lucina blushed, not expecting this. 

“We-well so long as you know!” Lucina got out, playfully pushing Edelgard’s head away.

“I love it when my girls get along,” came from Camilla, “But we really need to find a new place so we don’t disturb business.”

A number of men eagerly guided the three a ways off, this time going over the town’s central stage. The town was starting to bustle now that the sun was halfway up, and more people joined in to gawk at the nude ladies. They sat down on the stage side-by-side while those that guided the women all got in front, their chubby dicks hard and ready for action. 

Edelgard smiled widely as more people attempted to fuck her every way possible. While she thought something like this could happen, she never expected to love it so much, or that she would make fast friends with other beauties that loved hard fucking as much as she did.

\------------------------------------

The day passed on, the three getting fucked almost non-stopped. By the time the festival was starting to wane, none of them could count how many loads they had taken, nor how many men switched between the trio. Every hole was thoroughly fucked to completion, and Edelgard was exhausted by the time the final cock pulled out of her supple ass. 

Lucina and Camilla were in the same boat, all three covered in dust and dried semen from the day’s activities. They went from the stage, to the town square, back to the stalls, and about every other place that was okay with three beauties getting beaten up sexually. Thankfully, the men in town dropped them off near a bathhouse once they collected their bags, so that they could clean up before having to travel back home. They were all too exhausted to play with one another, though their bond was firmly solid.

Freshly clean and finally with clothes on, the three walked hand in hand towards their horses. Edelgard gave both her friends a quick kiss of the cheek, sad that their adventure was over and it was back to the boring daily grind.

Camilla noticed Edelgard’s dismay and held her close whispering, “Don’t worry baby, I will make sure you know when the next event is. Maybe we can dress up like bunnies and be bred!”

Edelgard smiled and hugged Camilla back, motioning for Lucina to join in. Her royalty friends were perfect, and she wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. Heck, Edelgard was already starting to moisten in anticipation while she rode back, thinking of how much depraved sex acts she could do the next time the trio got together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract on Twitter for more story updates and other ideas that come into my mind. Finally at 100 followers, so if you want to, please follow me and see how I celebrate!


End file.
